Deathbringer Saurfang
Deathbringer Saurfang is the fourth boss in the Icecrown Citadel raid. He is described as being the Lich King's most powerful death knight.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml After falling to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Dranosh Saurfang was raised in undeath by the Lich King and brought to Icecrown Citadel. Imbued with the power of the Scourge, the Deathbringer bars the way of any attackers trying to enter the upper spire. Abilities * ** * * * * * * * Blood Beast * Strategy They key to this fight is limiting how much Blood power Saurfang generates. Tank Saurfang where he spawns. His melee damage is not high compared to Trial of the Crusader bosses, though it will become harder as he gains blood power. Even with 100 blood power his damage is not high enough to cause serious problems for a Tier 9 geared tank. After his blood power reaches 100 he will cast Mark of the Fallen Champion on a random raid member and it will drop to zero, so he will never have more than a 100% damage buff. Tanks taunt off whenever he casts Rune of Blood to prevent it from healing him. Saurfang will cast Boiling Blood on random raid members. This can simply be healed through, though every tick grants blood power. While you can not dispel or normally remove this debuff, immunity abilities like Ice Block and Divine Shield will stop it ticking while active, as will a Priest's Power Word: Shield. This can greatly reduce the amount of Blood Power Saurfang receives. Saurfang will cast Blood Nova on random targets. This will cause them to take damage and damage everyone around them. The damage itself is not serious, but every additional target it hits will generate extra blood power, so ranged should spread out with 12 yards between them to avoid splash damage. Every 35 seconds blood beasts will spawn, and this is a key aspect of the fight. Before they do melee and tanks should stop aoe-ing, which will cause the blood beasts to go after ranged targets instead. Keep frost traps down and have all ranged switch and burn down the blood beasts right away. If you have aggro, run away, because blood beasts melee-ing you will generate blood power for Saurfang. Do not attempt to tank the blood beasts, instead slow and kite them. Blood Beasts are immune to most CC effects like polymorph and fear, but they are vulnerable to snares, roots and stuns. Blood beasts are resistant to AOE so should be killed with single target spells. Inevitably Saurfang will gain 100 blood power and cast Mark of the Fallen Champion on a raid member. This does very heavy damage and the victim will likely need a dedicated healer to keep them alive to avoid healing Saurfang for 5% of his HP. Mark of the Fallen Champion damage can be prevented temporarily by Divine Shield, Ice Block and Hand of Protection, but it is not removed by these abilities. In addition Mark of the Fallen Champion persists through death, so do not resurrect a player that dies from it. Mark of the Fallen Champion damage is based on Saurfang's melee swings, so it will increase as he gains blood power and when he frenzies at low HP. Suarfang generates blood power when his melee hits connect, and if there are active Marks of the Fallen Champion, he will generate one additional blood power per Mark each swing. This leads to an accelerating loop, where each active Mark reduces the time taken for Saurfang to generate enough blood power to cast another, eventually overhwelming the raid and causing a wipe. Therefore, it may be easier to simply allow those with Mark of the Fallen Champion to die; The healing Saurfang recieves is much easier to overcome than increasingly frequent Marks of the Fallen Champion. Saurfang will Frenzy at 30% HP, and Bloodlust/Heroism should be used at this time to burn him down quickly and to help healing players with Mark. You can use Amplify Magic during this fight as all of the damage is Physical. Deathbringer Saurfang will enrage after 8 minutes, increasing his damage by 500% and his speed by 150%. Quotes ;Intro as Alliance : : : : ;Intro as Horde : : : : : : : : : ;Aggro * ;Casting Mark of the Fallen Champion * ;Summoning Blood Beasts * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * ;Outro as Alliance : : : : : : : : : : : ;Outro as Horde : : : Loot Videos 10-player Normal encounter hzjfMg1t4-o RkNCMuH-6Ys 25-player Normal encounter zAUcrT78wko gNVzY1C27ow Trivia *The Horde Intro is derived from many famous Star Wars duels dialogues, except that the roles of the evil father and the good son are reversed. *His berserk quote is reminiscent of the infamous "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds". This passage from the Bhagavad Gita (Hindu scriptures), was most famously quoted by Robert Oppenheimer, designer of the nuclear bomb, when the bomb was detonated in its first successful test. Related achievements * * * * * * Gallery File:Deathbringer Saurfang.JPG References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses